


Power Naps

by unborn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn
Summary: Четыре раза, когда Томми уснул на ком-то, и один раз, когда кое-кто уснул на нём.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 3





	Power Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts).
  * A translation of [Power Naps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721681) by [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator). 



Томми знал, что ненормально спать так много, как спал он. Прекрасно это знал.

А ещё знал, что был долговязым шестнадцатилетним парнем, который вырос почти на восемь сантиметров за последние шесть месяцев. Знал, что четыре приёма пищи в день — это норма для человека его роста и возраста. Знал, что откуда-то ему нужно было получать сраную энергию, особенно если он продолжит расти с такой ебической скоростью.

Поэтому Томми не удивлялся, когда вдруг вырубался, чтобы быстро вздремнуть. Он мог заснуть, сидя за обеденным столом и делая домашку, разговаривая в дискорде после стрима или в автобусе по пути из колледжа.

Томми никогда не смущало то, что он мог уснуть в любое время дня. И тем не менее для его друзей это стало сюрпризом.

***

1.

Первый раз, когда Томми уснул на одном из своих друзей, совпал с первой встречей с Вилбуром.

С момента, как они увиделись, не прошло и часа.

Было до невозможности раннее утро — Томми вообще никогда не горел желанием просыпаться настолько рано — однако всё же без опоздания был на месте, в крохотном кафе, и чувствовал, что кофе ему ни капли не помогал. Вилбур, которому казалось, что энергия у Томми не заканчивалась никогда, с опаской отнёсся к тому, что тот в принципе пил кофе. На это отец Томми ответил, что без кофе Томми вряд ли протянет долго, что не могло не удивить остальных трёх взрослых за их столом.

По-прежнему было раннее утро, а кофеин ещё не подействовал. По-прежнему было раннее утро, а Томми проснулся и того раньше. По-прежнему было раннее утро, и кофе уже в любом случае не помог бы.

Спустя три больших глотка обжигающей жидкости и пару ненавязчивых замечаний Вилбура, что младший из них нехарактерно много молчал, Томми почувствовал, что действительно сдохнет, если сейчас же не вздремнёт.

Прошлой ночью у Томми не получилось выспаться из-за радостного волнения в ожидании утра и гудящего внутри счастья из-за случившейся встречи с Таббо. Не говоря уж о том, что в отель он вернулся очень поздно — хотел провести как можно больше времени с Таббо — а вставать нужно было в семь, чтобы в девять встретиться с Вилбуром и Филом, его псевдородственниками.

Вскоре после того как его отец покинул кафе, Томми понял, что у него не осталось сил держать глаза открытыми. Он опустил голову на лежащие на столе руки, закрыл глаза на мгновение, желая быстро вздремнуть перед тем, как к их компании присоединятся Фанди и Ники.

Он слушал, как рядом разговаривали Вилбур, Фил и Кристен, и вдруг кто-то аккуратно похлопал его по плечу.

Томми хмыкнул — на слова энергии не было.

— Эй, Томми, что ты делаешь? — это был Вилбур.

— Сплю, — вяло ответил Томми, слегка повернув голову и устроившись удобнее.

— За завтраком? — в словах Вилбура чувствовалось изумление.

В этот раз не двигаясь, Томми тихо и едва разборчиво произнёс:

— Я устал.

Он не видел, как Вилбур обеспокоенно переглянулся с Филом, который обратился к Томми с вопросом:

— Хочешь, я попрошу твоего отца вернуться?

— Ещё рано, — Томми еле заметно покачал головой, — просто дай мне немного поспать, Вил.

— Хорошо, — Вилбур согласился, придвинув свой стул ближе к стулу Томми. — Но только быстро.

Томми сонно улыбнулся, почувствовав, как его подняли в сидячее положение, приоткрыл глаза, в то время как Вилбур наклонил его к себе, обняв рукой за плечи. Томми снова закрыл глаза, прижавшись к тёплому боку, не думая о смущении и стыде, потому что все мысли были о пятнадцати минутах отдыха.

— Но только недолго, — Томми услышал голос Вилбура перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сон.

***

2.

Второй раз, когда Томми уснул на одном из своих друзей, вызвал у Вилбура гораздо меньше удивления.

Случилось это вскоре после переезда Томми в Брайтон и совпало со вторым разом, когда Фанди прилетел в Англию.

День шёл действительно хорошо. Они снова сходили в ту дурацкую аркаду и выиграли ещё больше билетиков. Затем пообедали в Макдональдсе, а потом сели на пляже под полуденным солнцем, ярко светившим и согревавших их.

А когда Томми тепло, ему всегда хотелось спать.

С ним сегодня были Вилбур, Фанди и Ники. Томми узнал о встрече в последнюю минуту, и ему даже не пришлось ничего говорить: Вилбур сам спросил, не хотел бы Томми составить им компанию, а так как Томми теперь жил всего в получасе езды, то, разумеется, согласился.

Наклонившись, он положил голову на первую попавшуюся ровную поверхность, перед тем как закрыть глаза. Короткий перерыв на сон сейчас не помешал бы, тем более из него с самого утра фонтанировала энергия.

Вилбур, стараясь не рассмеяться, смотрел, как Томми, похоже, даже не осознающий свои действия, улёгся на Фанди.

— Что он делает? — Фанди дёрнулся, слегка выпрямив спину.

— Спит, — лаконичный ответ Вилбура вызвал у Ники смешок.

— Что? Зачем? Снимите его с меня! — нервно протараторил Фанди.

Вилбур фыркнул, продолжая сидеть неподвижно.

— Пусть спит.

— А мне что делать? — окончательно сбитый с толку Фанди вздохнул. — Просто не шевелиться?

— Да всё не так плохо, — успокаивающе сказал Вилбур. — Томми может уснуть хоть где. Ему нужно чуть-чуть вздремнуть.

— Почему? Зачем? Сейчас же середина дня! Кто спит на улице посреди дня?!

За этим последовало недовольное мычание со стороны Томми, сильнее прильнувшего к спине Фанди.

— Вот видишь: ты только что почти его разбудил! — тихо упрекнул его Вилбур. — Дай ему отдохнуть. Ему шестнадцать, он ростом под два метра. А значит, иногда ему нужен отдых.

— Ну ты-то должна мне помочь, — Фанди перевёл взгляд на Ники.

Ники негромко посмеялась.

— Я понимаю, что тебя напрягает и пугает тот факт, что Томми выбрал тебя в качестве своей подушки. Но посуди сам: либо ты терпишь следующие десять минут, а потом он просыпается, либо мы разбудим его сейчас и терпим уставшего Томми остаток дня.

Фанди громко вздохнул, закрыв руками лицо. Малость съёжился, когда Томми, поменяв позу, ещё раз пошевелился, и заметил, как за ними следил Вилбур. Все трое надеялись, что Томми не проснулся.

Фанди нехотя принял правоту Ники. Никому не хотелось проводить время с уставшим Томми. Капризным он, конечно, не становился — зато с ним было невозможно скучно. Лучше уж энергичный и весёлый Томми, чем вялый, тихий и унылый.

Так что Фанди сидел и ждал, пока Томми проснётся.

***

— О, смотрите: проснулся.

— О-о-о, ну что, ребёнок, закончился твой сон-час?

— Заткнись, Вилбур.

— С ХУЯ ЛИ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ НА МНЕ УСНУЛ?

***

3.

Третий раз, когда Томми уснул на одном из своих друзей, был несомненно и безусловно намеренным.

Чувство комфорта и покоя не покидало Томми. Хоть он никогда и не признался бы в этом, но на самом деле много думал об ощущении безграничной любви и полного принятия со стороны его — пускай и ненастоящих — брата и сестры.

У них была ночь кино.

Случалась она раз в месяц — порой и каждую неделю — в тот период, когда Ники жила в Брайтоне. Так как теперь они жили недалеко друг от друга, то в назначенные дни у Вилбура на пороге появлялись Томми и Ники, облачённые в слишком большие кофты и слишком свободные домашние штаны, чтобы душевно провести время в тёплой компании.

Иногда к ним присоединялись Дэйв и Чарли, но зачастую были только Вилбур, Ники и Томми.

Именно в течение таких ночей Вилбур и Ники получали возможность наблюдать другую сторону Томми. Отнюдь не всем его друзьям было разрешено увидеть, как он жаждал прикосновений, как закидывал ноги на колени Вилбура или руку на плечи Ники. Как закутывался в толстовку до такой степени, что его самого в итоге не было видно, из-за чего Вилбур и Ники смеялись до слёз. Как посреди гостиной Вилбура сооружал крепость из подушек, наплевав на то, что мешал остальным передвигаться по комнате, и изредка разрешая остальным зайти.

Однажды Томми пригласил только Ники, заявив, что взрослым внутрь нельзя, и получив в ответ два средних пальца от Вилбура и смех Ники.

Умиротворённого, тихого и расслабленного Томми видели немногие.

И Ники повезло быть в их числе.

Третий раз, когда Томми уснул на одном из своих друзей, был, чтобы показать Ники своё полное доверие.

У них была очередная ночь кино, традиционная для третьей пятницы месяца, и они втроём уже расположились на диване Вилбура.

Томми к тому моменту уже чувствовал усталость, что было обычным делом тем более для столь позднего времени. Было около одиннадцати часов, а значит, обычно он где-то через полчаса прилёг бы ненадолго поспать, чтобы хватило энергии на остаток ночи. Было около одиннадцати часов, Томми ощущал невыносимую усталость, а на экране шла Истории Игрушек 3.

Никто из присутствующих в комнате не знал, что Томми ещё ни разу не посмотрел третью часть Истории игрушек целиком. Каждая попытка оказывалась провальной, потому что Томми засыпал до того, как мультик заканчивался, и планировал продолжать в том же духе.

Ему было тепло, так тепло, как не было возможно никогда в жизни. Томми удобнее устроился на диване и плотнее закутался в худи, затянув шнурки капюшона. В итоге почти невозможно было разглядеть лицо. Томми целиком проглотила ткань: руки — "толстовочными лапами", как бы их назвал Таббо, плечи — огромным одеялом, ноги — длинными трениками, переходившими в тёплые носки.

Так что были все основания говорить, что Томми чувствовал безграничную теплоту и уют.

Именно поэтому особенно хотелось спать. Обычно в такой бы ситуации Томми, никого не тревожа, положил голову на колени или, если у него был прилив храбрости, устраивался у Вилбура на коленях или плече. К слову, сегодняшний прилив храбрости был несравнимо сильным. 

Возможно, эмоции накрыли его с головой.

Поэтому Томми решил сменить положение и, осознав, что всё это время не дышал, и сделав наконец вдох, медленно опустил голову на колени Ники, постаравшись сильно её при этом не потревожить. Томми глубоко вздохнул, довольный разлившимся внутри теплом. Не отдавая себе отчёта закинул ноги на колени Вилбура, в результате растянувшись от одного конца дивана до другого.

Томми услышал — и ощутил — сбившееся дыхание Ники и собирался было встать, переживая, что перегнул палку, но почувствовал в своих волосах чужие аккуратные пальцы, слегка почёсывавшие кожу головы. Он инстинктивно, уже находившись в полусне, замурчал как кот, двинувшись навстречу руке, и заметил, как ещё одна рука — в этот раз уже Вилбура — начала успокаивающе поглаживать ногу от колена до щиколотки.

Томми никогда не чувствовал себя безопаснее.

А Ники никогда так широко не ухмылялась.

***

4.

Четвёртый раз, когда Томми уснул на одном из своих друзей, был по меньшей мере ожидаем.

Они были на очередном мероприятии. Они — это Вилбур, Фил, Ники, Томми, Фанди и Таббо. Но к тому времени, когда вечером все начали разъезжаться по домам на автобусах, предоставленных организаторами, компания сократилась до Фила, Ники, Вилбура и Томми.

Томми сидел рядом с Филом, периодически зевая и чувствуя, как слипались глаза. Томми искренне верил, что у него получится сопротивляться. Оставалось потерпеть всего лишь двадцать минут, а потом он, проделав путь в пару лестничных пролётов, доберётся до номера в отеле и, если всё пойдёт по плану, с чистой совестью вырубится, едва его голова коснётся подушки.

Но здесь и сейчас, в автобусе, сидевшие за ним Вилбур и Ники делились впечатлениями о прошедшем дне, сидевший сбоку Фил переписывался с Кристен, время от времени посмеиваясь над её шутками.

Томми было тепло, а как известно, когда ему было тепло и уютно, он не мог не уснуть. Он сильнее натянул худи, позаимствованное у Вилбура, — свою толстовку он взять забыл — и посмотрел в сторону Фила.

Можно было бы попробовать, не задействовав никого другого, устроиться на импровизированной подушке из рук, сложенных на подтянутые к груди колени. Можно было бы. Но Томми понимал, что с такими необыкновенно длинными руками и ногами удобно ему не будет, ведь они попросту не поместятся на сидении.

Томми продолжал смотреть на сидевшего слева Фила: обычно — сверху вниз, однако в этот раз — наоборот, потому что Томми от недостатка сил сутулился и съезжал ниже по креслу, будто растворявшись в нём.

Томми продолжал смотреть на своего вроде-бы-но-не-совсем отца, заторможенно моргая уставшими глазами. Фил посмотрел в ответ, видимо, ощутив на себе взгляд Томми.

— Что такое, приятель? — спросил Фил, опустив телефон.

Томми потёр сонные глаза рукой, полностью спрятанной в ткани худи. Обычно Томми ненавидел вести себя так по-детски, но день выдался слишком насыщенным, и сил на то, чтобы париться, не осталось.

— Я устал.

— Знаю, — ответ Фила прозвучал очень по-отцовски. — Уже слишком поздно, да? Не помню, чтобы ты когда-то не спал до двух часов ночи.

Томми хмыкнул в знак согласия, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, выдохнув, и сонно улыбнулся.

— Можно я, э-э, — Томми неопределённо махнул в сторону плеча Фила, который поднял разделявший их подлокотник ещё до того, как Томми успел осознать происходившее.

— Разумеется, дружище, — Фил по-доброму улыбнулся ему. — Даже не спрашивай.

Томми закрыл глаза, открывать их снова никак не хотелось. Перед глазами всё плыло. Воздух в автобусе согрелся. Томми уткнулся носом в шею Фила, который сразу же обнял его, начал поглаживать плечо моментально уснувшего Томми и, заметив это, вернулся к листанию твиттера.

***

Почувствовав, как Вилбур ткнул его в затылок пальцем, Томми фыркнул.

Но позабавило его не столько действие Вилбура, сколько уверенность, что прямо сейчас Фил посмотрел своим отцовским взглядом на Вилбура, который тут же пробормотал:

— Прости, Фил.

Томми попытался лечь удобнее, чтобы Вилбур не мог больше до него дотянуться, при этом тихо — и неосознанно — прохныкав, из-за чего он ещё сильнее вжался в Фила.

— Видишь, засранец, ты разбудил его, — прошептал Фил с весельем и одновременно угрозой в голосе.

Сзади прозвучало ещё одно "Прости, Фил", и, едва услышав это, Томми снова провалился в сон.

***

1.

Томми никогда не задумывался, что чувствовали люди, когда он неожиданно засыпал на них; задуматься мешал размытый туман усталости. Он и так понимал, что... Что это не то чтобы обыденно и нормально, понимал, что многие люди наверняка считали странным, что подросток мог просто уснуть в общественном месте, но Томми ничего не мог с этим поделать. В окружении своих друзей он чувствовал себя в безопасности, его согревала их забота. Они — его вторая семья: братья и сестра, мама и папа (спасибо Кристен и Филу), так что Томми не мог сдержаться и не вздремнуть, когда это было необходимо.

Такое раньше он позволял только со своими родителями, потом к ним добавились все псевдородственники, рядом с которыми он тоже мог расслабиться и уснуть, однако... Однако Томми никогда не задумывался, что все эти люди ощущали в такой ситуации.

Нервничали ли они так, как он нервничал сейчас?

Весьма иронично, что он сидел на полу в комнате Таббо, смотря включенный на ноутбуке стрим Филзы. Что в это же время у него на коленях лежал Таббо. Который спал.

У Томми дрожали руки, и при этом он не хотел потревожить Тоби, который во сне выглядел спокойно и безмятежно.

Блять. С этой же мыслью Томми потянулся за телефоном, чтобы позвонить Вилбуру.

Вилбур ответил на третьем гудке.

— _Вилбур_ , — шёпотом прокричал Томми. — Чрезвычайное происшествие!

— Надеюсь, так оно и есть, потому что я говорил звонить, только когда что-то неотложное, — проворчал Вилбур, хоть и в голосе его слышалась ухмылка.

— Вилбур, — повторил Томми. — Таббо уснул на мне, Вилбур, что делать?

Через динамики послышался сдавленный смех Вилбура, который закашлялся подавившись.

— И что в этом смешного, еблан, блять? — прохрипел Томми, всё ещё нервничая и потея.

— Ничего, просто... Боже, — Вилбур снова затрясся от смеха. — Комично, не находишь? Что Таббо уснул на _тебе_?

— Заткнись и помоги мне наконец! Если ты тоже каждый раз себя так же чувствуешь, может, мне перестать? — сбивчиво сказал Томми, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, — в этот раз Вилбур прозвучал серьёзнее. Ну, так серьёзно, как мог прозвучать смеющийся человек. — Никто не против, чтобы ты на нас спал. Просто это забавно, ну признай, что забавно.

— Да скажи мне в конце концов, что делать! — жалобно протянул Томми.

— Не двигайся, — легко ответил Вилбур. — Много ты не сделаешь, так что не вставай и постарайся сильно не шевелиться.

— Ладно, — Томми слегка сменил положение, садясь удобнее, чтобы потом уже не пришлось двигаться. — Ещё что?

— Не знаю, — в другую сторону раздался вздох, а потом Вилбур хмыкнул. — Попробуй его по голове погладить, ну, будто расчёсываешь его волосы своей рукой. Тебе такое нравится. Ты урчишь.

— Я не урчу! — возразил Томми.

— Урчишь-урчишь! Прямо как кот. Ст **о** ит мне тебя чуть-чуть почесать, так ты сразу засыпаешь, — со смехом произнёс Вилбур.

— Ненавижу тебя, — едва слышно сказал Томми, но всё же начал перебирать волосы Таббо, который потянулся навстречу руке. — Хех, какой приставучий.

— Томми, вот это, блять, лицемерие, — начал было Вилбур шутливо, но тут же оказался прерван.

— Извини, не слышу, что ты говоришь, из-за его приставучести, — и Томми сбросил.

***

Спустя ещё пару минут стрима, где Филза Майнкрафт работал в Незере, Томми почувствовал, что и его глаза потихоньку закрывались.

Может, виновато было одеяло, в которое он завернулся, может — тепло от тела Таббо, может — тусклый свет, пробивавшийся через окно с улицы, может — домашняя атмосфера, и тем не менее Томми очень сильно захотелось спать. 

И, на минутку, ничего ему не мешало.

Поэтому он, подложив подушку, улёгся на бинбэг и закрыл глаза, слушая голос Фила.

Действительно никто не мешал ему вздремнуть.

***

ЭКСТРА

Когда Томми улёгся на колени Ники, она не до конца понимала, что ей делать.

До этого она видела, что так он спал только на Вилбуре. Очевидно, действия Томми были результатом высокого уровня доверия и крепкой дружбы, но Вилбура, видимо, это едва ли удивило.

Однако удивило Ники, которая, затаив дыхание и застенчиво улыбаясь, перевела взгляд на Вилбура.

— Смотри, Ники, Томми выбрал тебя, и теперь ты его человек! — шепотом прокричал он.

— Что мне делать? О чём ты вообще? — спросила Ники, опуская глаза на мальчика.

— Погладь его. Погладь ему волосы. Почеши ему голову. Он же кот, а у тебя вроде бы есть кот, да?

Ники хихикнула, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Томми.

— Да, у меня есть кот... О боже... — она замолчала, когда Томми буквально заурчал от прикосновений. Ники, почувствовав, как улыбка на её лице стала шире, начала аккуратно чесать кожу головы.

— А я говорил тебе, что он кот, — хвастливо сказал Вилбур, мягко поглаживая щиколотку Томми. — Теперь ты его человек.

— Ты, что ли, ревнуешь? — шутливо спросила Ники.

— Кто? Я? — наигранно обиделся он. — Вилбур Сут? Никогда в жизни не ревновал.

— Мы оба можем быть его людьми, — предложила Ники.

Вилбур улыбнулся.

— Он тебе действительно как младший брат, да? — Ники посмотрела на него с доброй улыбкой.

Вилбур легко похлопал Томми по ноге.

— Да... Младший брат.


End file.
